


В – выиграть. / W as win.

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Ему надо было вернуть брата."





	В – выиграть. / W as win.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Me, a Tulpa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459584) by K Hanna Korossy. 



> В фанфике K Hanna Korossy "Me, a Tulpa" упоминается, что Дин написал фанфик, чтобы вернуть Сэма из Клетки.  
> Этот текст - "фанфик Дина", написан мной ))), K Hanna Korossy не имеет к нему никакого отношения, кроме пинка вдохновления от её работы.

Когда Сэм излагал Дину свой план поимки и заточения Люцифера в адскую Клетку, Дин согласился. Он согласился, потому что понимал брата, и понимал, что иначе мир не спасти. И хотя этот мир был довольно дерьмовым местом, но другого всё равно не было, а Дин и Сэм слишком долго охотились на порождения Тьмы, чтобы дать Люциферу затопить этой тьмой всю землю. Кроме как поймать Князя Тьмы на лакомую приманку в виде Сэма, как сосуда для падшего архангела, а потом перехватить управление и снова упасть – вместе с Люцифером – в адскую бездну… другого выхода не было.  
Сэм очень убедительно это Дину доказал. Дин поверил. 

И продолжал верить Сэму, несмотря ни на что. Верил, что тот справится, даже когда приехал на чертово кладбище Сталл и наткнулся на Люцифера, крепко оседлавшего Сэмовы мозги. Верил, глядя в чужие – Люциферовы – глаза на лице брата. Верил, несмотря на свёрнутую им шею Бобби и разделанного на мясные клочья Кастиэля. Верил, насмешливо болтая с демонским папочкой в надежде докричаться до Сэма внутри, пока Люцифер методично обрабатывал Дина кулаками, пытаясь вышибить из него эту веру с кровью и хрустом костей.  
Верил – и был прав. Потому что, когда солнечный луч, отразившись от чистого полированного бока Импалы (вот не зря Дин вчера тщательно вымыл машину – идя в бой, надо быть в чистом, старое правило, ага), ударил в адские глаза, ослепил и заставил зажмуриться, его вера была оправдана. Когда младший брат открыл глаза снова – это были глаза Сэма. Он смог, он схватил Люцифера за глотку и выполнил то, что обещал старшему брату и миру: открыл путь в Клетку и отправил туда грёбаного Князя Ада – в себе, и с собой вместе.  
И бездонная яма закрылась, оставив на траве только остывающий ключ из колец Всадников – отмычку от двери в бездну.

И, глядя на этот ключ, Дин понял, что нихрена он раньше не понимал. Не понимал, чем на самом деле закончится эта Сэмова охота на крупногабаритную нечисть и спасение людей в общемировых масштабах. А вот теперь дошло. Понял. Понял, что Сэма нет и больше не будет. Он навсегда исчез с лица земли, как исчез тот жуткий провал в бездну, закрывшись жухлой травой – как будто и не было ничего.  
Он понял. Но не согласился. 

Оживший Кастиэль быстро вылечил Дину тело (даже кровь не забыл убрать – чистоплюйская пернатая задница), оживший Бобби попытался подлечить Динову душу молчаливым сочувствием и бутылкой Джека – но Дину было не до них.  
Ему надо было вернуть брата. 

Он закопался в книги, старинные рукописи и древние свитки, как бешеный крот. Бобби хмурился, но исправно подкидывал ему кучи источников из своей библиотеки и добывал кое-что у других охотников.  
Дин не мог остановиться, адские часы крутили стрелки в сотню раз быстрее земных, брат уже дни-недели-месяцы был во власти Люцифера и Михаила (тоже упавшего вместе со своим братцем-мать-его-Светоносным в Клетку – в теле братца Сэма и Дина. Чуток смешно, да).

Дин читал, искал, рылся в ритуалах и заклинаниях, и почти не спал. И не только из-за тикающих часиков. Когда ему удавалось – приходилось – заснуть, ему снился один и тот же сон: Сэм падал в провал на кладбище Сталл. Это был Сэм в дурацком белом смокинге Сатаны – взмахнув руками, он падал спиной вперед и исчезал в бездне. Это был Сэм в джинсах и любимой фланельке – бурой, в розовую клетку («она красная, Дин – красная! тебе очки купить?») И Сэм в своей стэнфордской толстовке, с дурацкой длинной челкой, глаза совершенно щенячьи, они смотрели на него с надеждой и доверием, как обычно, а на щеках ямочки не исчезли, даже когда он стал падать назад, во тьму.  
Когда на исходе второй неделе Дину приснился падающий в Ад Сэмми, маленький, пяти-шести лет Сэмми, в пижаме с динозавриками, с мокрым зарёванным личиком и нехваткой двух верхних передних зубов в кричащем рту – Дин проснулся с надсаженной собственным криком глоткой.  
И вот тут его осенило. В мозгах что-то щелкнуло, и он почувствовал себя долбаным гением.

Он скрестил ужа с ежом. Взял египетский ритуал призыва души из Царства Мертвых и хеттское заклятье, отвращающее хтонические созданья Тьмы. А еще – и об этом он обязательно расскажет Сэму, потом, когда Сэм вернётся – заклинание, обнаруженное им в рукописном переводе на листочке, вложенном в сборник ведьминских рецептов на старофранцузском. Перевод был написан рукой Бобби, содержал в себе метровый список ингредиентов, и был озаглавлен «Воскрешенье нетленного тела любимой». Сэмми, я всегда говорил, ты такая девчонка.

Ингредиентами поделился Бобби. Недоверчиво поводил носом над расписанным Дином в охотничьем блокноте новоизобретённым ритуалом, хмыкнул, но собрал всё нужное в рекордный срок. 

Дин был уверен в созданном им ритуале. Он сработает, должен сработать. Дин должен был выиграть эту схватку, а не проиграть – черт, он же Винчестер, их фамилия начинается на В, а не на П.

Выполнять всё это Дин поехал в орегонскую глушь. Заселился там в зачуханный мотельчик, где проезжающих было – полтора человека в неделю, разложил вечером в номере на столе всё необходимое, высыпал в котелок кучу стандартной ведьминской дряни – вонючие травы, слизь, чьи-то сопли, кости и прочее, и прочее, и прочее. Как обычно, обильно полил всё это своей кровью, а потом - святым маслом; четко проговорил вызубренную – от зубов отскакивала – древнюю тарабарщину, и поджёг. Самое трудное в ритуале было – лечь и заснуть. Потому что в рецепте лионской ведьмы было ясно прописано: «Проснувшись поутру, ты обнаружишь…», а Дин боялся отступать от найденного способа даже в таких мелочах.  
Но он заснул.

Проснувшись поутру, он обнаружил Сэма, шедшего по двору мимо припаркованной Импалы; Сэма в джинсах и зелёной толстовке; Сэма, тащившего в руках картонную упаковку с двумя стаканчиками кофе и бумажный пакет с проступившими жирными пятнами.

И да – Дин распахнул дверь номера и выскочил навстречу как был, в футболке, спортивных драных штанах и босиком. И да – Дин вцепился в плечи брату, вышибив из рук того кофе прямо на капот машины (прости, Детка!). И да – Дин почти минуту стоял, прижав к себе Сэмми и уткнувшись ему лицом в плечо, молча, пытаясь смотреть, и думать, и дышать.  
Конечно, потом он сделал всё, как положено – соль, и святая вода, и серебряный нож. Но он и так знал, что это был Сэм, реальный Сэм, живой, настоящий Сэм – Дин вернул его, смог, победил, выиграл!

***

Сэм, с немного очумевшим от всего этого лицом, глядел на брата вопросительно:  
– Ээээ… Дин? А что, собственно, происходит? - сидя на нетронутой кровати, он беспомощно обвел рукой мотельный номер. – …где это мы?  
Дин сидел на другой кровати, напротив, прямо на ворохе смятой постели.  
– А что ты помнишь? – спокойно спросил он.

Сэм сморщил лоб:  
– Я проснулся здесь утром, хм… - он недоуменно взглянул на свою неразобранную постель, – пошел за завтраком… - Глаза его внезапно распахнулись: – Дин!.. мы… я… Я вчера был на кладбище? Там такая дыра в земле… И Люцифер?..  
Он внезапно замолк и потёр лоб.

Дин встал, отошёл к окну и сообщил, глядя брату в лицо:  
– Ага. И Люцифер, – перевёл дух и скороговоркой закончил: – Сэм, ты скрутил Люцифера, прыгнул с ним в Клетку, дверь захлопнулась… – он помедлил и добавил: - Я вернул тебя, Сэмми.  
– А Люцифер? – обалдело спросил Сэм.  
– А Люцифер остался там. Насовсем.

Сэм моргнул.  
– И сколько я там… ничего не помню, представь?  
– Две недели. – Дин отвернулся к окну. – Две недели, Сэм. Наверное, хорошо, что ты ничего не помнишь, да?  
– Да уж.

Они помолчали, затем младший мотнул головой, откидывая растрепанные лохмы с лица, и сказал:  
– Слушай, Дин, я тут дело нашёл. Кажется.  
Старший резко развернулся.  
– Дело?  
– Ага, – Сэм вытащил из кармана толстовки сложенную газету, свежий местный «Задрищенск Стар», и ткнул пальцем в большую статью.  
– Судя по тому, что накопал журналист, здесь у нас вендиго шалит. Трое пропавших за неделю, туристы. И двадцать лет назад было похожее – пятеро туристов за десять дней, никого не нашли. А в конце 60-х тут исчезла целая бригада лесорубов, один, правда, пришел потом в город, рассказывал в полиции что-то непонятное. В общем, я думаю, стоит заняться.

– Стоит заняться, – медленно повторил Дин, пытливо всматриваясь в деловитое лицо младшего брата. – Ты хочешь поохотиться?  
– Ну… – протянул Сэм, широко улыбаясь, – со спасением мира закончено ведь? Но не вся нечисть ещё убита, и не все люди спасены, ага?  
Его глаза блеснули:  
– У нас есть дело, Дин.  
– У нас есть дело, – эхом отозвался старший брат, и внезапно ухмыльнулся.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/6/9/3469924/86181229.png)


End file.
